Mientras Dormías
by WTTM
Summary: Souichi si se mudo a otro departamento despues de que Morinaga se fue a su nuevo trabajo en Shizuoka; a vecs se pueden ver seguido y otras veces pasan semanas sin verse, pero eso nunca a significado que esten separados. AU que nos muestra que hubiera pasado si realmente hubieran buscado un nuevo hogar para senpai, asi como tambien damos un vistazo a su dia a dia en la lejania...


Mientras dormías

One shot  
AU que comienza a final del tomo 11

Sólo déjate llevar por la lectura y deja tus dudas si hace falta y comentarios si así lo crees necesario.  
Notas aclaratorias al final.

Gracias por la oportunidad.

~∆~

Fue un día como cualquier otro día.

Un día nublado, con amenaza de lluvia.

Un día en el que no hizo caso del reporte del tiempo en las noticias matutinas y no llevo un paraguas a la U; le tocó un chubasco al llegar al laboratorio y para su mala suerte le toco otro cuando salió de él...

Uno de esos días que parecía que no sería un buen día.

La realidad era que no le hacía caso al televisor, lo prendía por inercia y mera costumbre de escuchar algo más que simplemente su respiración; había veces que no lo notaba, pero había otras veces en que por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, cosa en la que ese silencio no ayudaba y el ruido externo lo aminoraba, pero aún así se desconcentraba.

Su regreso a casa fue lento y húmedo, iba remojado y cansado; deseaba llegar, despojarse de esas molestas y empapadas prendas; quería darse un baño y morir en su cama hasta el siguiente día; no iba cenar y eso le frustraba también, ya que no tenía nada, las reservas se habían acabado y había olvidado pasar por la tienda para comprar aunque fuera un ramen instantáneo; ahora que estaba tan cerca del departamento no pensaba regresar por esas encharcadas calles sólo por un insípido bentou procesado que nunca lo había saciado y prefería desfallecer a obligarse a comerlo; en ese momento era más grande su cansancio que el hambre que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Había veces que estaba de humor para soportarlo, pero justo en ese instante no era una de esas veces. Tenía ganas de saborear otra cosa y saber éso, entender de que tenía ganas, de dónde provenía ese apetito le frustraba más todavía.

Estaba molesto... Se sentía ignorado.

Inconscientemente se sentía frustrado.

Desde el medio día su celular había dejado de sonar. Había tiempos en que atesoraba el silencio, él mismo lo buscaba; pero ahora, en ese preciso momento deseaba que una simple vibración le regresará los latidos a su corazón y fuerza a su respiración.

Nunca sabes que tan molesto puede ser el silencio hasta te hace recordar lo lejos que estás de alguien especial.

Apresuro más su andar a fin de finalmente llegar a su hogar.

El arribó al departamento no tuvo ningún cambio: silencioso, oscuro, su cama destendida y dos bolas de arroz en la mesa del centro de la habitación...

Esperen... ¿Qué?

\- Ahhhh ¿pero qué es?... -

¿Era posible?

Había comida comestible y caliente en esa mesita que usualmente tenía papeles y más papeles que analizar... Decidió pensar mientras comía, aún se sentían suaves al paladar y se veían apetitosas, de hecho su boca comenzó un poco a salivar, era cómo agua en el desierto, un tesoro que realmente no esperaba encontrar.

\- Aghwwwwee - su barriga rugió fuerte, reclamando aquel delicioso bocadillo; era verdad que no "tenía" ganas de comer, pero no quería comida congelada o pre cocinada, quería comida de verdad y sabía que no sería posible, tenía que esperar a que Morinaga regresara; sólo un poco más y el sabor a hogar regresaría a su paladar junto con su querido ex kohai.

Degustaba de lo lindo aquel par de "sospechosos" onigiris, se veían demasiado deliciosos como para botarlos así nada más. Y con tan solo olerlos le incitó a comerlos, fue un acto instintivo, pero descuidado también, pues estaba seguro que no estaban ahí cuando se fue; ahora que la razón llegaba a su cerebro fue que se dio cuenta:

¿Porqué estaban ahí?  
Pensó fugazmente en algunas opciones, mientras masticaba aquella deliciosa e inesperada cena.

Quizá la tía Matsuda pasó durante el día y las dejo; se la pensó, de haberlo hecho las hubiera dejado en el mini refrigerador que (literalmente) le obligaron a comprar, y no estarían aún tibias; así que la idea fue descartada.

Lo meditó de nuevo, sin dejar de comer obviamente, ahora una idea menos "racional" se le ocurrió:

Quizás algún ladrón entró y al ver que no tenía nada para robar, decido dejarle comida; Senpai era un hombre ocupado y en aquel departamento sólo había montañas de ropa sucia que brotaban del cesto, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento, montañas de papeles y libros apilados, lo de valor casi siempre viajaba con él en su mochila, así que no había mucho que sacar de aquel apiñonado lugar.

Fue entonces que escucho un par de ruidos provenientes de algún lugar del cuarto.

Se puso más atento, no prendería la luz para no alertar de su presencia a algún intruso; pero bueno, en un cuanto de 10x8 m2 de estancia no era fácil esconderse o siquiera escaparse, no había dónde hacerlo y además no veía nada, ya se había golpeado el dedo chiquito de su pie con la pata de la silla y dolía; así que se decidió finalmente a prenderla, si algún intruso siguiera ahí, le haría pagar por entrometerse en su casa y quizá lo pondría a ayudarlo a limpiar como penitencia.

Justo iba a eso cuando vio más claramente, entre las sombras que algo se removió específicamente en su cama, haciendo que se asustara debido a que la penumbra y su imaginación no colaboraban. Corrió de nuevo a la entrada, tomó uno de sus zapatos, que fue lo más peligroso que encontró, e iluminó aquel cuarto.

Encontrándose con una inesperada visión...  
Un bello oso durmiente profanaba su lecho y se atrevía a quejarse por la interrupción.

\- ¡Morinaga! - preguntaba atónito.

\- ... - el mencionado ni se inmutó, más bien se incómodo un poco por el flashazo al encenderse la luz, pero lo ignoró y simplemente se acomodó.

\- Oe ... ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?... ¿Quién te crees para invadir mi cama idiota? -

Comenzó a sacudirlo levemente, con tanto cuidado que parecía que ni quería despertarlo de tan sutiles sacudidas que le daba; atrás habían quedado los días en que la brusquedad y la rudeza dominaban sus acciones hacia el joven de azules cabellos y aunque no era "delicado" ese joven tirano ya no era el mismo de ayer, un golpe otorgado al muchacho era un correctivo necesario, su último recurso ante un kohai desesperado.

Con sólo verlo ahí, la ansiedad generada por la ausencia de notificaciones de ese día, el hambre, el fastidio, todo se le olvidó al encontrarlo ahí, acurrucado en su cama, invadiendo su espacio y regresandole la tranquilidad a su mente y la potencia a su voz:

\- ¡Levántate idiota!... también me quiero dormir - hablaba con la boca llena, la tripa contenta y una mano ocupada.

Todavía tenía arroz en la boca, por las mordidas del bocadillo nocturno, pero como buen dueño de la casa, reclamaba su espacio e intentaba infructuosamente echarlo y mandarlo al suelo. Ahora que su panza estaba llena, su escala de prioridades se modificó considerablemente, ahora tenía sueño y ese oso gigante se interponia entre él y su añorado lecho.

Ahora quería cama, después de haber comido su barriga se sentía plena y su corazón también; su cabeza procesaba mejor las ideas y las situaciones a su alrededor.

Se dió cuenta de que el montón de ropa ya no estaba, y que aunque no se notara mucho por lo pequeño del lugar, aquel conocido intruso limpió y arregló el desorden que él siempre dejaba a su alrededor.

\- Idiota, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras - dijo en un susurro y un sutil sonrojo que le alcanzó hasta las orejas.

Ahora no sabía si era correcto correrlo al futon, después de todo llegó y acomodó todo a su alrededor, mismo Souichi se dio cuenta de que hasta más espacio se veía sin tanta basura en cada esquina.

\- Chantajista - fue lo que murmuró.

Decidió dejarlo un poco más usurpando su lugar en aquella cama, iría a la ducha que recordó que tanto ansiaba y después lo correría al futón; el lugar era tan pequeño que no había espacio más que para eso y un poco de suelo extra donde acomodar las escasas pertenencias de su frecuentes invitado.

Se metió a la regadera y se aseo, se puso su amada pijama cuando terminó y se dispuso finalmente a desalojar al visitante que lo invadió. Se fue decidido a moverlo más enérgicamente, pero no consiguió nada más que hacerlo gruñir un poco, sólo un poquito más que antes.

\- Vamos Morinaga muévete -

\- Mmm - bostezo sin pena.

\- Éste estúpido se está pasando de listo - frunció el ceño - Oe, lo estas haciendo a propósito ¿verdad? -

Estaba muy cerca de su rostro, lo suficiente para delinear cada facción y cada surco.

Se le quedó viendo detenidamente; pocos meses habían pasado desde que cambio su residencia a Hamamatsu por trabajo, pero se notaba el cambio. Sus facciones habían madurado, su mandíbula se había afilado y, aún estando acostado, estaba seguro que se había puesto más alto que la última vez que lo vio.

\- ¡Quítate! ¿No ves que ni siquiera cabes en la cama estúpido? - decía con un tic en el ojo viendo como sobresalía uno de sus pies de entre las cobijas y el colchón.

Pero el chico, se mantenía inmutable, era obvio para el científico que el cansancio acumulado por el trabajo y el viaje hacía estragos por eso el muchacho no despertaba. El chico de cabellos azules se veía cansado, pero con su semblante relajado y con una respiración pausada, se sabía seguro y confiado del lugar en el que se había acurrucado, como si su lugar en aquella cama estuviera asegurado.

¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?

Sólo con mirarlo así de cerquita y con la guardia baja por la inconsciencia, se dio cuenta que ese muchacho se estaba transformando en un corpulento hombre, de varonil cuerpo y sublimes facciones. Morinaga era bonito, siempre lo había sido en términos de masculinidad; era tierno recordar sus primeros años juntos y ahora verlo ahí y así, daba otro significado, ya no era "bonito" era...

\- ¿Porqué estoy pensando en estas idioteces? -

Souichi entendió que en ese tiempo que no lo había visto ese chico cambio: su cara, sus brazos, su fuerza. Más sin embargo su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero algo se había agregado algo, y muy bueno... Los años le estaban sentando bien y la experiencia y lejanía aparentemente también.

Senpai nunca entendería ni aceptaría, por si sólo al menos, que él tenía todo que ver, todos los años mutuamente dedicados los habían cambiado y los había transformado en las mejores expresiones de sí mismos por influencia del otro.

Él mismo era distinto, no era el Tatsumi Souichi de hace siete años, no era ni la sombra del tirano de ayer. Al contra de Morinaga, él no había cambiado físicamente, más sin embargo su relación con el mundo si lo hizo y su corazón también.

Sanar un corazón roto tiene mucho mérito... Y su kohai se dedicó años a sanar el de su senpai.

\- Un segundo viéndote y ya estoy pensando tonterías… Es tu culpa baka - y le da un empujón con el que se quejó, pero ni así se despertó.

\- Oe… ¿seguro que no estas muerto? - decía irónico el pelilargo ante la nula reacción del otro muchacho.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y las facciones relajadas, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba en un profundo sueño; Souichi había descubierto los momentos en que Morinaga caía como muerto: cuando relaja su rostro y abre un poco la boca. Maña recientemente adquirida desde que el chico se había incorporado a la "fructífera" vida laboral, uno de esos estragos que acarrea el comenzar a trabajar.

El pobrecillo peliazul todavía no se acostumbraba a esa nueva rutina, aún cuando asistir a un tirano adicto al trabajo ayudó, no era lo mismo y Senpai lo sabía... él también lo resentia. Había descubierto que no existía nadie más en el mundo que le siguiera el ritmo, no cómo Morinaga lo hacía.

Aunque sus asistentes eran buenos, dedicados y entusiastas, no eran Morinaga; y a pesar de ser dos, a veces sentía que no eran suficientes, aunque hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, cosa que él mismo le reconoció a su ahora ex kohai, y eso viniendo del senpai era un logro sin igual.

Se sentía diferente, a ellos no los podía golpear, no los podía chantajear, no les podía gritar, a ellos no les podía exigir su café cuando se equivocaban o cuando lo hacían rabiar... ni tampoco quería hacerlo; la ironía era que con Morinaga y sólo con Morinaga desde el inicio se sintió correcto.

Su tirano y orgulloso corazón se sentía pleno con esa sádica relación, aunque en aquel entonces no lo entendió.

Se quedó en el suelo de rodillas derrotado, despertar a un Snorlax hubiera sido más sencillo que despertar a un trabajador en su día de descanso; fue entonces que se quedó viendo su rostro y se fijo en su boca.

Posó su vista en esos delicados labios que tantas veces lo han tocado pero pocas veces los había contemplado; un cálido aliento se asomó y le rozó la mejilla, olía a menta, seguramente cenó y se aseo para disponerse a dormir (en el lugar que no le corresponde) pero el muy tonto se quedó con el traje puesto y la corbata a medio desatar... Supuso que el ojiverde habría pensado en un ligero descanso, más sin embargo el sueño finalmente lo venció.

Ya otras veces había perdido el tren por atreverse a tomar un pequeño descanso confiado en que tendría tiempo de sobra, viendo frustrados sus planes al pasarse del tiempo estimado.

\- No tienes remedio… te he dicho que no te sobreesfuerces idiota - lo dijo con un deje de ternura en su voz y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tan bajito que apenas el mismo se escuchó.

Tenerlo así: desprevenido y a su merced, tan disponible para observarlo... Le hizo recordar cosas "sin sentido" según el mayor.

Comenzó a recordar aquellos embriagantes besos que surgieron debido a las caricias y aquellas charlas que tuvieron justo cuando mudaron las cosas del senpai.

~ FLASHBACK ~

\- Mi hogar esta en tus brazos... donde tú estés, es a dónde yo siempre he de volver -

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya era muy natural escuchar aquellos comentarios cursis de su parte, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba ahora que no los escuchaba tan frecuentemente.

\- ¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO! - intento safarse del agarre que lo contenía, cosa que Morinaga no permitió.

-No lo soy... me gusta estar así contigo... Me gusta el peligro... Me gustas tú… - se arriesgo.

\- ... - y lo besó.

Morinaga empezó a guiarlo por ese camino de perdición que lo llevaba a perder la razón. Se dejó hacer, ya no se oponía, ya no lo detendría... porque sabía muy dentro de su mente y de su corazón que pasaría tiempo antes de volver a sentir ese calor que colmaba su cuerpo y nublaba su razón.

Ya no podía negar lo obvio, Senpai estaba consciente de lo que hacía y del porqué lo permitía... Ya no recriminaba ser chantajeado o siquiera obligado... ese punto de su relación ya formaba parte del pasado.

Ya no retrocederia, porque de hacerlo lo perdería y eso es algo a lo que Souchi ya no estaba dispuesto. Esa noche, un simple beso de agradecimiento se transformó en una noche de despedida, en un par de días el peliazul se iría y si las palabras no salían como quería, dejaría que su instinto transmitiera el mensaje.

\- ... - susurró Souchi con pasión contenida, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios y pronunciando suavemente cada palabra en su oído.

Tentando y convenciendo a un nada sacrificado Morinaga que exigía más de este senpai tan cooperativo.

\- SEN... PAI -

.

La selección del departamento fue sumamente complicada, el Senpai era indeciso y Morinaga era... ansioso; todo le preocupaba y todo lo rechazaba; fastidiando al pelilargo por ser tan quisquilloso:

\- ¡Es solo para dormir idiota! -

\- ¡No es sólo para eso! - lloriqueo - además no me gusta que busques espacios tan... tan - se contuvo, sabía que si decía una palabra más se quedaría a dormir en el parque.

\- ¿Tan qué...? -

\- ... - se mantenía en silencio.

\- ¡Habla! - ordenó el pelilargo.

\- Tannnn... - buscaba desesperado una excusa para salir de ese predicamento. Pero entre mas tardaba en responder el ceño fruncido de senpai se marcaba más.

\- Idiota - no le golpeó, simplemente lo ignoró, dio media vuelta y lo abandono.

Ya tenían más de tres semanas buscando y nada le agradaba. Senpai ya se estaba impacientando; Morinaga, tenía que estar en Hamamatsu dentro de poco y debían entregar el departamento esa misma semana, las cosas no estaban como para ponerse requisitosos.

\- No vamos a conseguir nada si sigues con esa actitud tarado - decía exasperado.

\- No tengo ninguna actitud, es sólo que esos lugares no eran adecuados Senpai -

\- ¿Y qué es lo "adecuado" según tú? -

\- Lo sabré cuando lo vea -

\- ¿Sí sabes que el departamento es para mi verdad? - Decía irónicamente

\- Si Senpai, lo sé perfectamente -

\- ¿Entonces porqué tienes que verlos tu también? Peor aún decidir si son adecuados o no -

\- Porque si fuera por ti, dormirías en el laboratorio -

Se le salió el comentario tan natural que olvido que aunque ya había confianza, había cosas que todavía no se le permitía decir.

\- Ahuuuuuchhhhh… eso fue muy cruel - se escuchó el sonido hueco del correctivo (golpe) que se había ganado.

\- Te guste o no, en el próximo departamento decidiré yo ¿esta claro? -

\- Senpai malo - gimoteo.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar que estaba en el camino, mientras se llegaba la hora para ver el siguiente departamento, el cual se había desocupado apenas el día anterior; las expectativas eran altas y en realidad era su última esperanza, pues estaba más cerca de la U y según el folleto que les entrego el agente, tenía una mejor distribución del espacio.

Y finalmente sucedió.

\- ¡SENPAI , ES PERFECTO! - gritó de emoción, yendo de aquí para allá imaginando cómo ocuparía cada espacio para la comodidad de su superior.

\- ... Mmm supongo que lo es -

Souichi no le veía nada especial o diferente a ese departamento, pero ver la cara de felicidad, sus brillantes ojos de cachorrito y esa luminosa sonrisa en el rostro de su kohai le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad y, después de mucho buscar, por fin habían encontrado otro lugar.

.

Dejar el departamento fue complicado, en un par de años de estancia, una vida y un montón de cachivaches se acumulan; aún senpai y su "practicidad" se vieron superadas al momento de guardar y desechar.

\- ¡Senpai no puedes llevarte todo! -

\- Lo necesito tonto, además no sé porqué te estas quejando si es MI departamento -

\- ¡Que malo! sabes que todavía faltan mis cosas! - se le escapó.

\- Oe... Ya fuimos a dejar tus cosas al departamento que la empresa te asignó, ¿porque habría de tener tus cosas en MI departamento? -

\- ... - Morinaga se silencio no quería inciar una discusión en plena mudanza, tenía grandes planes ocultos para aquellos escasos días de convivencia que les quedaban.

\- Olvídalo senpai - no quería echar a perder aquel momento únicamente por aquel escurridizo comentario.

Souichi no se quedó conforme con lo dicho por el peliazul, pero tampoco insistió, porque entendió a lo que se refería; sin embargo necesitaban apresurarse y desalojar el que fue su hogar por dos años y un poco más; ya se las arreglaría después con ese necio muchacho.

Y esa misma noche, así lo hizo.

.

Ya después de que todo estuvo arreglado y acomodado Souichi obligó a su todavía kohai a comprar cervezas, bocadillos y cigarrillos; se tomó más de un six de aquellas bebidas a propósito, dejando que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza, que la exitación bajara a su entrepierna, exaltara las sensaciones e inhibiera la cordura en el resto de su ser.

No fue nada difícil perderse en la exaltación; debido a tanto ajetreo tenían días que Morinaga no intentaba nada y Souichi ya estaba resintinedo la lejanía y esa evasión que le imponía inconsciente a fin de contener su propia exitación.

Insito a Morinaga a beber, mientras el mismo bebía uno tras otro el contenido de cada lata, hasta casi desfallecer, pero no era de lo ebrio que se estaba poniendo, sino por el calor interno que su cuerpo estaba emanando, avivado por la lasciva mirada de un joven de ojos verdes que no paraba de desnudarle en sus pensamientos, la embriaguez y el dulce aroma de su Senpai eran una peligrosa combinación, a Morinaga le fascinaba, pero le tenía miedo a las reacciones que Souichi tendría, motivo por el cuál aunque deseaba "comérselo" y profanar su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, se contenía con todo lo que tenía, sabía que Senpai lo rechazaría.

Fue entonces que souichi lo vio: exitado, contenido, sonrojado y frustrado. Souichi supo con sólo verlo que Morinaga estaba más que dispuesto, tenía esa mirada que lo sometía y lo exitaba y él… él sólo necesitaba de eso para dejarse hacer.

Esta vez, Souichi estaba dispuesto… esta vez era especial también para él.

Tanteo el contenido de la lata de cerveza en su mano y se lo tomo de una sola vez para luego deshacerse del bote vacío, infundiendo así el valor faltante a su ser, inhibiendo su mente consiente para que su cuerpo se moviera de forma instintiva y no racionalmente.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al muchacho en un sólo movimiento y se sentó sobre su regazo. Estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no razonar lo que hacían, pero estaban lo suficientemente conscientes como para no perder detalle alguno.

Sus movimientos eran lo único necesario, sus cuerpos hablaban por si mismos diciéndole al otro que hacer y qué quería que le hicieran.

\- Senp... -

\- Shhhh - lo silencio, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le miro fijamente estando a horcajadas sobre el ojiverde. Su cabello suelto a los costados de su rostro, su mirada fija en sus labios y aquel delicado sonrojo en sus orejas.

Definitivamente estaba dispuesto y las palabras no eran necesarias, sus acciones hablaban por si solas.

Morinaga que estaría tartamudeando de la felicidad, estaba en modo "dame más"... La embriaguez le dada la confianza de tentar con sus manos aquellas zonas que antes estaban prohibidas para él, estando aún en la etapa de preparación, puso sus enormes manos sobre su esbelta cintura y masajeo su cadera sobre la ropa y bajo hasta las piernas, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra y otra vez.

Estaba tensando las fibras exactas de su exitacion, Morinaga sabia dónde y cómo tocarlo para que el cuerpo de senpai fuera quién lo exigiera.

\- Eres un... idiota chantajista - dijo entre jadeos; quizá él había iniciado un movimiento, pero no tenia idea de cómo seguir con el acto completo, y no quería tampoco; le gustaba ser atendido y sabía cómo seducir a Morinaga para lograr su cometido.

Aunque casi nunca era necesario emplear ese recurso, debido a que usualmente le huía a ese pervertido "angelito".

\- Hazte responsable - exigió.

\- Como ordenes Senpai -

Y con esas sencillas palabras, Morinaga reforzó su agarre y lo pegó a él simulando una estocada; estando así en el suelo de la habitación, lo tumbó y lo devoró las veces que su cadera lo permitió.

Cuándo empezaron las quejas por el dolor, cambiaron las posiciones y lo subió al colchón y continuó sin contemplación. Lamio, mordió, apretujo y marcó sin compasión todos y cada uno de esos puntos buenos que ponían a Souichi a tono, lo tensaba lo suficiente para luego soltarlo y estimularlo.

En la cabeza del chico de cabellos azules todo tenía la finalidad de llevarlo a lo más alto sin siquiera tocarlo directamente; no lo querían fácil, no lo querían rápido, aún cuando Morinaga tenía planeado tomarlo toda la noche y hacerlo venirse hasta el punto del desmayo, quería que todo lo recordará tan claramente que no tuviera opciones de olvidarlo.

Y dejaría todas las marcas necesarias para lograrlo.

\- No dejes nada visible idiota - le dijo jalando su cabello hacia atrás obligándole a despegarse de su cuello y mirarle.

Por un segundo, una lágrima se asomó por el rabillo de sus ojos ante aquel comentario, su senpai le estaba dando permiso y ese hecho lo conmovió, pero no lo desaprovechó volviendo rápidamente a su actitud yandere avivada por la actitud permisiva del pelilargo.

\- Nada visible Senpai... inclusive para ti - y en un sagaz movimiento lo giró, lo acomodó y se dispuso a marcar su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de su amor, deseaba colmarlo de sí mismo para dejarlo satisfecho, hasta que fuera tiempo de volver.

Fue en ese momento que Souichi comprendió, aún en su embriaguez y en plena faena, que había hecho la decisión correcta:

Él tenía un hogar y Morinaga tenía un lugar al cual volver.

"Mi hogar siempre estará entre tus brazos Senpai… es aquí donde siempre volveré".

.

~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~

\- … - Souchi se quedó mirándole fijamente y se frustró un poco, pues recordar todos aquellos momentos repletos de sensaciones estimulaban su cuerpo y le regresaban esa sensación de calidez que tanto extrañaba.

Con Morinaga fuera de combate por el sueño acumulado, no tenía como vengarse; será un desgraciado, pero no se atrevía a golpearlo al verlo así de cansado.

\- Me la debes baka - no lo golpeó pero si le quitó una de sus almohadas en venganza por la intromisión.

\- … mmgggffh - removió los ojos un poco ante la sacudida, pero no despertó, sin embargo se giró sólo un poco, acercándose a la pared junto a la que estaba esquinada la cama.

\- Hazte más para allá… vamos Morinaga hazme un.. espa... cioooo - Mover aquel peso muerto fue una proeza, pero finalmente lo consiguió, aunque fueron algunos milímetros el senpai veía suficiente espacio para el acomodarse en "su lado" del colchón.

Idea que era inexistente en una cama individual previamente ocupada por un gigante que le gustaba acaparar todo a su alrededor. Sobretodo si ese "todo" tenía que ver con su senpai.

Finalmente Souichi se acomodó en el espacio de colchón que logró conseguir y le dio la espalda al más joven; casi se cae porque quedo prácticamente en la orilla ya que no quería "pegarse" accidentalmente a "aquel invasor de espacios personales", pero su brillante plan se estropeó cuando Morinaga se giró y como sin nada lo atrapó.

Se removió un poco, intentó soltarse del agarré pero le fue imposible o quizá simplemente no lo intentó lo suficiente, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho, y sin quererlo sincronizaron su respiración.

\- ¿Porqué tienes tanta fuerza aún estando dormido según tú? Idiota -

Ni siquiera intento zafarse, ya en otra ocasión Souichi había intentado lo mismo y aún estando en posición diferente no lo consiguió. De por sí el tamaño de peliazul le daba una amplitud mayor de agarre y al tenerlo sujeto por la cintura sus posibilidades de escape eran prácticamente nulas.

Morinaga se removió más, cada vez un poco más; hacia ruidos y leves movimientos de piernas y brazos, pero aún en la somnolencia se contenía de no propasarse la mayoría de las veces, más sin embargo el apretón no lo controlaba y lo pegó a su cuerpo, prácticamente aplastandole.

Empezó a removese lentamente, a olerlo repetidamente, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus largos cabellos aspirando sonoramente y pegando sus labios en aquella curvatura entre su hombro y su cuello.

\- ¿Ya despertase?… Pensé que me estabas ignorando, hice de todo y parecía que estabas muerto -

\- Perdoname, estaba muy cansado… no poder verte me agotó más que todo el trabajo que tuviera acumulado… - se pegó un poco más y aspiro de nuevo, como si aquello fuera el mismo oxígeno que necesitaba su cerebro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te despertó? -

\- Tu olor senpai… extrañaba demasiado el aroma de emana de tu cuerpo - respiraba y besuqueba detrás de sus orejas con tiernos toques y ligeras caricias en el resto de su cuerpo.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, Morinaga pensaba que si aquello era un sueño no quería despertarse. Tener a senpai así de cooperativo era de sus anhelos más deseados; así que sueño o realidad no lo iba a desaprovechar.

\- Oe... No abuses tanto de tu suerte pervertido - dijo en un tono para nada amenazante.

\- Haiii, lo siento senpai - y se apretó más, quedándose quieto finalmente.

Y se quedaron en esa posición sin ningún tipo de objeción por parte de ninguno de los dos. Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando del momento y colmandose del la calidez del cuerpo ajeno:

Morinaga se embriagada del aroma de su senpai y Souichi se recargaba del calor ajeno que lo aprisionaba, y que después de esa persistente lejanía, extrañaba más cada día.

Entonces, Souichi decidió romper el silencio:

\- ¿Porque dejaste de escribir en la tarde?… pudiste haberme avisado que vendrías… ¿Porqué estas aquí? No habrás hecho ninguna tontería ¿o si idiota? -

Finalmente Morinaga abrió los ojos, lo abrazó, lo giró y lo arrinconó entre la cama y la pared de la habitación. No le dio oportunidad de quejarse por el cambio abrupto de posición.

\- Perdóname por no avisarte o siquiera contestarte, el trabajo se complicó un poco amenazando la sorpresa que quería darte… termine todo de forma exitosa y esta vez no iba a permitirme no venir en el shinkansen a verte, ya eran dos semanas y te extrañaba a muerte… - le decía haciendo pucheros, mirándole fijamente y tocando su mejilla de forma cariñosa.

\- … Quería contestarte, pero entre el trabajo y mi desesperación, me frustre… quería decirte en persona que te amo, ya no era suficiente escribirte o solamente escucharte, quería verte, olerte y llenarme de ti, te extrañe tanto… espero desesperadamente el día en que logre ganarme el asenso que me permita finalmente regresar a ti -

\- … - lo miró con ternura silenciosa en su expresión.

\- Te extraño demasiado… quiero volver aquí, a tu lado - frunció el ceño y pegó su frente a la del mayor.

Souichi se alejo un poco, y con suaves movimientos puso sus manos a los costados de su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo:

\- Sabes que no iré a ningún lado… di todo necesites, has todo lo que quieras y regresa ahí para pateales el trasero y demostrarles porque eres el mejor… si no lo fueras yo nunca te hubiera aceptado como mi... -

Morinaga se quedó mudo de la impresión, ya que con esas sencillas palabras le volvía la fuerza para seguir y resistir, igual que Senpai lo estaba haciendo.

El menor supo cuando llego al departamento que Senpai tampoco la estaba pasado bien; aquel sitio era un pequeño desastre, que de inmediato se dedicó gustoso a acomodar, dejarle todo al alcance era un placer para él y le gustaba mimarlo y consentirlo de la única forma que senpai le permitía: alimentarlo.

Y estando él lejos no podía hacerlo tan frecuentemente y eso le preocupaba al ojiverde. Por lo cuál se presionaba para terminarlo todo muy temprano y poder viajar en el tren. Sin embargo, había temporadas en que por más que lo intentaba el tiempo le ganaba y las ocupaciones se acumulaban, cómo esa vez.

Y aunque Senpai se hiciera el fuerte, Morinaga sabía que de una u otra forma era una situación difícil también para él. Aún así, estaba ahí animándole a seguir y brindándole esperanzas de volver.

Tatsumi Souichi hizo lo que la familia de Morinaga no pudieron en la juventud de su kohai: estuvo con él respaldando sus decisiones y prometiéndole un hogar al cual volver.

Senpai no es hombre de palabras, sino de hechos; sabía reconocer el esfuerzo y la dedicación de las personas, él no malgastaba su atención, ni mucho menos su tiempo en bastardos sin motivación.

Quizá por eso desde el inicio, Morinaga llamó su atención.

Si ese obstinado y soñador muchacho de azules cabellos no se hubiera esforzado, Senpai nunca le hubiera permitido seguir a su lado; y si Morinaga no fuera importante para Souichi, jamás hubiese contemplado una vida a futuro con él.

Y mucho menos estaría así de tranquilo compartiendo su cama, su espacio, su tiempo y su cuerpo con él.

\- Estaremos bien… -

\- ¡Senpai! - gritó desesperado después de sentirse plenamente aceptado escuchando aquella sincera declaración.

Término por invadir el poco espacio que los separaba y se adueñó de su boca en un provocativo beso que fue bajando lentamente por su cuello, tentando y sacando algunos débiles gemidos al Senpai; sin embargo a medida que avanzaba hacia su pecho la efusividad se disipó hasta prácticamente detenerse.

Ese beso que empezó fuerte, vigoroso y apasionado, se fue haciendo cada vez más pausado y delicado, hasta que ambos se quedaron quietos y acurrucados, cómodamente abrazados.

Lo que pudo haber sido el preludio de una noche de pasión, se convirtió en un arrullo que calmo sus corazones y los relajo, por el simple hecho de estar juntos y en su hogar, estando en los brazos del otro.

Se quedaron plácidamente dormidos en pleno beso y a medio arrumaco, en ese punto de su "relación" terminar desnudos y sudorosos no era la única satisfacción; habían avanzado lo suficiente en "eso" que tenían y su lazo se había vuelto bastante fuerte.

Dormir juntos sin sexo como excusa para estar en la cama, es también una forma de compenetrarse con el otro, y más cuando has entendido que tu mundo, sin esa persona ya no tiene mucho sentido.

\- So... chi - dijo el más joven en un suspiro, pegándose y acomodándose todo lo que podía a su pecho, cómo el niño mimado que era cuando estaba con su superior, suplicando en silencio por su protección.

Souichi se dejó hacer, se dejó abrazar, se dejó arrastrar, se dejó llevar por la ensoñación, por el cansancio y por la satisfacción de tenerlo otra vez con él.

Esa noche, después de muchas noches, podría dormir tranquilo; esa noche junto a Morinaga le permitiría recobrar fuerzas y recargar energías para renovar las de él.

No importaba que fuera por poco tiempo, aunque solamente fuera esa noche y algunas horas del siguiente día Morinaga estaba ahí, solamente para él.

Ningúno de los dos la tenía fácil, el ir y venir era agotador, sin embargo el verlo ir y venir ocasionaba fatiga también; luchar contra un deseo oculto de seguirle y detenerse porque aún no era tiempo de moverse.

Es por eso que tenerlo así y avivar esa silenciosa promesa de un día volver, era lo que les permitia continuar esperando por él.

\- ... hiro - y se aferró a él.

Autor: 38

FIN  
Gracias por leer

Notas finales:

Esto es un AU, digamos que es mi versión de lo que quizá pudo haber sucedido. Senpai si se mudó de primera instancia y aquí narro la búsqueda del departamento y sus tiernas peleas como la pareja no oficiales que son.

Es una historia simple, cursi y bastante repetitiva (una disculpa), pero si llegaste hasta aquí espero me regales una opinión ❤️.

Amo a este par y los amo así, JUNTOS y muy tontos, expresando sus emociones en silencios y abrazos reveladores. Me gusta que empiecen a compartir cama como pareja, y es verdad que Senpai aún no da ese paso, pero con Morinaga trabajando va a llegar el momento en que un simple abrazo será su único y quizá más deseado contacto.

Es sólo lo que yo espero obviamente... Veamos cómo detalla la historia nuestra amada Hinako Takanaga Sensei ❤️

Mil gracias por la oportunidad a este cursi y un poco improvisado shot y perdón por los errores. 


End file.
